Your Dreams, Our Story
by Yukiyo
Summary: On the day she was born, her fate was seemingly decided. The destined path could lead her anywhere.To the darkness? To the light? Perhaps even both? It all started on that day, the day that changed everything. Her life, her feelings...everything.HaoxOC
1. Replaced

**_If life is a dream within a dream, is it worthwhile to live it through? _**

I never understood why my parents were so distant towards me. It was as if I didn't exist. That was when I lost that vague memory, its meaning was one I did not understand. Yet when it came back, I realized why.

That day the Asakura family and my family were off in an important dicussion at the Asakura household. As usual, the Asakuras welcomed me to their house as if it was my second home. Though, they did not, or rather, could not allow me into the consequential gathering. From instinct, I felt that the meeting's sole purpose was discussing about **me**. My mother ushered me out of the room before it began. She told me to go about my daily habit--exploring. I approved and went upon my exploration until I stumbled across an ominous room. The door was left unlocked as if someone had entered before I had. A feeling of familiarity welled up inside me as I pushed against the wooden doors. _You have been to this altar long ago_, my mind kept repeating to me. _An altar? A shrine?_ This sense of belong was alarming. This felt like my own room, a place where I kept to myself. The place was eerie and dark with no exposure to the warm light outside. Coughing from the murky dust, I proceeded up the creaking wooden steps. A shrine with a five-pointed star hung before me. _This is familiar..._My finger traced the faded drawn star. _The Unity Star,_ a voice in my head echoed. "The Unity Star..." I repeated softly. This star represented the five elements, when mastered one can control life and reincarnation. Ahead of me laid a dusty ancient book. Out of curiousity, I held the book in my two hands. A uncertain familiarity arose in me as I held the ancient book. _I've been here, I held this book._ I flipped through the book's contents. Between two pages, a talisman of summoning slipped out. In a flash of light, two Shikigami spirits appeared in front of me. Staring at the pair, they readied their weapons and I stood there with my mouth slightly open. The book had now fallen to the floor beneath my feet.

* * *

_Didn't this happen to me before? Then after this he--_"Tsk,tsk I don't want my Shikigami spirits to attack an innocent girl like you." I was flinching, thinkng the Shikigami had attack me. Opening one eye, I glanced at my savior. Tan poncho, dark brown hair. He faintly smiled at me and I responded by taking a step back. "Who--"I hestitated, reminding myself of manners. "Arigatou for saving me." I made a small bow and started to turn away. "A thank you? That's it?"He asked me with a smirk his face him. Our eyes met and I caught a glimpse of the burning flames in his. From instinct, I took another step backwards. "Afraid? Afraid of **me**?" he asked and gave me a vague smile. The two Shikigami stood behind with no sign of the will to attack. " Listen up you two,"he looked at them at the corner of his eye."Don't attack her.**Ever.****Understood?**". The sudden firmness in his voice made me stay alert and even more, made a peculiar feeling swell up inside me,like a bubble wanting to burst. With a brisk flick of his hand, the Shikigami were once again seal. That was then I felt an abrupt remorse of remaining here when i should have left. Looking up, I saw his face expressing no emotion except a faint trace of sorrow. "You truly don't remember do you?" he muttered to me. _Remember what_ Another thought arose._No,it's you.You_. "Have we met before...?" I asked quietly._We have, haven't we?_ "Depends,"he answered, emotionless,"Even so..." Smiling, he looked at me. "Promise me that we'll see each other...some day." I blinked and returned his smile with my own,

**"Promise."

* * *

**

After our promise, my mother's voice called my name. She found me in front of the shrine entrance. Her auburn eyes fell upon the doors and they filled with fear. "Did you go in there?" she demanded, motioning to the doors behind me. My throat went dry and my words were stuck._Should I?_ I gulped,"Hai." My mother nearly fainted. Then my father arrived,supporting my mother. "You don't know what you just did." I desperately tried to explain everything, trying to convince them I did nothing wrong. Nothing wrong."So the boy saved you and sealed the Shikigami?" I nodded solemnly at my father. "That must mean..." My mother embraced me tightly, sobbing on my shoulder. My father, his face clouded with remorse, shook his head slowly. _What's wrong? I did nothing wrong, then why?_ My eyes followed my mother as she paced back annd forth,"We must tell the Asakuras. First, **her** being the twin...then this? Our daughter's fate is truly tragic." I heard my mother sob harder,"Why?" My father paid no attention to me as he comforted my mother in his arms. I stood like a ghost, as if I did not exist. Then finally,"You are dismissed." I made a small bow and shut the screen door behind me,panting hard. My heart beat fast as I leaned against the screendoor._Should I eavesdrop?Who was that boy? I want to know. I want to know!_ I pressed my ear on the paper screen only to my mother's voice and a three-lettered word.

H...A...O

I gasped.


	2. Inspire

Years later...

_"If you are happy, the hardest thing to lose is the person who made you that way."_

An elemental master.An itako. A shaman prodigy.

Remember that little girl who was shunned by all? Who met up with **him**? She never had a place in her parents' hearts, but they had a place in hers. All she wanted was a person who would cherish her like no other. Someone who understands her more than anyone else. But no matter how hard she looked...there was no one. People simply could not understand her. She was just a tough girl outside, but from the inside she was a fragile crystal that was cracking away until it finally shatters. From that tragic moment of her life, from the moment she was born...her life was filled with uncertain paths. Paths that lead to the same place.That girl grew to the point where she changed entirely...personality,feelings..everything...That was me.

It's been years since that happened and I'm not sure if I really care anymore. Nothing in this world appeals to me anymore.Nothing. Life's nothing now, no difficulties at all. I don't know what to make out for my life. After all, my life is just one among millions of others.

Grandpa had sent me to Tokyo for "advanced" training. I, on the other hand, find it like another a way to have reprieve from the harsh training my grandpa assigns me. It is simply...bore. The same identical routine day after day. You understand don't you? It's hard for someone like me, someone that ended up as an outcast. My name is Yukiko Kasakura, the prodigy of the Kasakura family...and this is my story.

Back in my solitary childhood, my mother would tell me stories from time to time. All were of the same subject. The onmyoji, Hao Asakura. He--like all people--wanted achieve the life-long goal of becoming Shaman King.His dream:To create a shaman empire,to eliminate all humans. To save the earth. I cannot but sympathize with him. He was shunned by others for his unbelieveable dream. All see him as the source of all evil. He was in the darkness of others. He just wanted to save the world he cherishes. Why can't anyone understand? It's not hard to just to leave your thoughts behind and start afresh to understand how he feels. It's not hard. Really, it isn't. I suppose some simply cannot leave their spiteful feeling toward him behind. That's fate. Some dedicate their lives to prevent him from reaching his only dream.

My mother always told his story through the eyes of everyone else, while I viewed it through my own. After awhile, I realized Hao and I shared the same story. The same fate.

The urban city of Tokyo...its sky clouded from the smoke and gas of the city below. Staring from a towering tree, my eyes glazed over the flashing lights of the capital. I would always ask myself,why? It seems so vague, the spirits of nature, why have people forgotten them so soon? What use are shamans to the world now? Even now, only the moon remains and soon it too will hide from the earth like the stars before it.This 500 years, this century, this year. It the Shaman Fight to prove oneself above all others and attain the power of Shaman King. The dreams of the chosen one becomes reality while the other fallen ones lose theirs. The Shaman King's purpose is to mantain the stability between spirits and humans alike. In the end, only one dream survives and the other dreams will be crushed. If you lose your dream, your purpose in life, then what is the meaning of going on without any motivtation? Some die, some live on with no reason. Others become an empty shell and do nothing to achieve their only dream. But some are different, they search of new ways to make their dream come true. But I'm different from anyone else, I don't have a dream to fulfill.

It is still night, the sky is pitch black with no glimmer of the moon or stars. I lay here beneath the cloudy night sky, thinking about my lost childhood long ago, before I met **him**. My parents cherished me, loved me like no other. I was a perfect child and did all I could to please them. Those days,however, are long gone. I was a once loved child, and before I knew it, I was simply...abandoned.

Tomorrow is to be school which I find troublesome. But it's a chance to meet Yoh Asakura.


	3. Forgiveness

A/N: Konnichiwa! Sorry for no author notes in the two previous chapters...heheh, whenever I updated I was usually in a rush. So I never remember to put in notes. Anyways, if you haven't already noticed, I'm writing in Yukiko Kasakura's point of view. Personally, I think this is my best story by far.

_"Sometimes, I take it for granted, that this can't be the person I want to be." _

Morning dawned on me as the warm golden light poured in a window. Without speaking, I dressed into my school uniform and causally walked out the door to school. Unaware of my surroundings, I did not realize that I was alone. It was those childhood memories, the untouchable memories that keep haunting me. They are the source of all my pain , then why? Why do I always remember them? One day does not pass unless I remember them as if haunting me of my mistakes."Come on Yoh!" On the mention of that name, I abruptly halted.Yoh? I turned to witness a small blonde boy pulling another half-asleep teenage boy. His face sparked an enormous familiarity inside me. Merely smirking, I continued walking, hiding my surprise. Then I had to resist the temptation of speaking to the two. Finally, I could stand it no further.

I felt a bubble of hope form inside me wanting to burst. "Excuse me, but do you two attend Shintra(me:Not sure) Private Academy?" The other boy, Yoh I assume, immediately stood up straighter, apparently fully awake now. "Yeah, I go to that school,you new?" he answered grinning at me. I was immediately taken back by his friendliness to complete strangers such as myself. "Hai, I'm afraid I don't know the way..."My voice trailed off with a ingeniune smile on my face. _She's pretty cute and...I can't let Anna know!_ I carelessly found myself reading his thoughts. "Anna?" I repeated and quickly caught myself. Fortunately, he did not seem to have heard me. I sighed in utmost relief."Sorry, shouldn't we be going now?" I reminded politely. He nodded and started to walk alongside me. Maybe I'm hiding too much...is it really necessary? Yoh looks innocent yet he has potential. Potential to become Shaman King.

School was practically a bore. The teacher kept lecturing on and on until there was no point in listening any further. Watching Yoh as slept soundlessly reminded me of those days back then. I know that it is not good to be sentimental, but sometimes I can't stop it from overflowing me. It's just my feelings and past that hold me back. "Kasakura! Read the next passage!" This was unexpected. "Yes sir." I stood up, holding the book. "'What is the meaning of life? The sole purpose of our existence? We live only to achieve our far-fetched dreams and the dreams that keep getting out of our grasp once we draw close.'" I eyed the teacher with a trace of annoyance. He told me to stop as I intended to. Far-fetched dreams? As in dreams one cannot achieve? Then again, they are just...humans. It's hard. We must understand this.

School ended hours later and when it did, I was the first to rush out the door. I hadn't realized that Yoh was chasing after me. "Yukiko-san! Wanna stay over my place today?" I turned around with an faint smile on my face. "All right,then, I'll stay over." Then I asked him if he lived alone. He replied no with a side comment about his merciless fiancee. Then came the most intriguing question."Do you believe in ghosts?" My eyes widened in disbelief. Apparently I do, but I obviously had not told him yet. Sighing, heavily I thought of lying to him, I wanted him to tell the truth first. "Obviously," I answered in an almost disappointed tone,"Why do you ask?" Yoh hesitated but did reply. "'Cause my place is haunted." I smirked, "Why do you live in a haunted house?" Again, he hesitated, "It was cheap and I'm not afraid." I looked at him with thoughtful eyes,"You're not afraid?" He shook his head."Why aren't you afraid?" He looked the other way. Then he gulped."Well I can see them.I'm a shaman." I grinned then it disappeared. I had vaguely recalled something that made me regret lying. This brought back tears.

_I was at the Asakura household, and had cautiously stolen my favorite food from an altar.(me:Yukiko!You bad girl!)Unfortunately, I was unexpectedly caught eating it. "Is that from our main altar?" I shook my head,"Iie." The Asakura slapped me straight across my left cheek leaving a swelling red. "Nani? I didn't steal it!" Another slap, this time on my right. "You are a disgrace to the elemental masters of the Kasakuras." With that, I dropped the bread, quietly sobbing. When my parents came home, I greeted them with a cheerful welcome only to find myself slapped again. This time even harder...it bled. "How dare you steal!" my mother slapped me again even harsher than before. "Mother...? Why? I'm your only daughter..." I was knocked off my feet and fell crashing to the wooden floor. "You are no daughter of mine.No daughter of mine would insult my original family." I did not get up on my feet and my mother bypassed without even glancing down at me. My mother and father left and I remained there...silently sobbing, not even moving an inch. They streamed now, even harder than before. Why? My blood parents... I don't understand...is it for lying? To an Asakura? They always were like that, after that day. I don't belong to them anymore.Or was I ever._

"I'm sorry. I truly am." My eyes brimmed with overflowing tears. "You did nothing wrong, why are you crying?" he asked. I shook my head and bowed low. My words choked as I tried to speak. "I'm s-sorry...I can't lie to an Asakura like yourself. I'm extremely sorry." More words caught in my throat. "I can see ghosts. I know you...and most importantly, I'm a shaman. An elemental master." They streamed now, quietly, however. "Sumimasen, onegai...please forgive me, Yoh-sama." In truth, deep down, I had this feeling that if I had been able to lie and commit misleading deeds, I would have pleased him...Hao-sama. Now, I can't see if that ever would be possible, I'm not that kind of person to switch my nature, my personality just to satisfy someone. Hao-sama, I'm an utter failure. "Hey, don't cry, you have your reasons right?" I nodded weakly,"Thanks, Yoh-kun, I appreciate it entirely.I acted that way on my own risk," I gave him a regretful smile, "You think we can still be friends even after what I did?" He smiled, "Yeah, you look lonely." A lonely heart among many souls. In this world I don't belong anywhere. "Let's go." "Sure." Then I realized that there are people out there who are truly caring.


	4. First Love

**A/N: **Hey, sorry for the long updates,but I hope this chapter will make it up. I'm still not sure if anyone reads this anyways, but who cares. This story can be a slight YohxOC and definite HaoxOC.

_For all the things I did for you, do I have a place in **your** heart?___

All my life I always wanted someone to trust, to believe in. Sometimes in my solitude I feel as if wanting to cry. Cry out my pain and suffering. Nothing changes. Nothing will change. I'm not entirely sure if I will ever change. Maybe change can be inavoidable. Maybe...maybe nothing is what it seems. Everything...everyone is different through the eyes of another. Isn't that true? I want to feel belonged, belonged and acknowledged.

Yoh's house turned out to be an enormous inn. Maybe...just maybe I'll act like myself here..with Yoh. Unexpectedly, his fiance, who I believe to be Anna, stepped out of the kitchen. Her face was cold as ice, giving off an aura of impatience.

"Yoh? Who is this girl?" she asked in a testy ice tone. I stood there, finally realizing that Yoh was not by my side. Then he rushed out of the kitchen wearing a gridded pink apron.

"Oh! Anna don't kill her!" he cried hurriedly, "She's a shaman!"

"So? what? I'll never know that you two are dating," she replied coldly.

I blinked. "We're not going out," I answered flatly. Anna was unimpressed.

"Why would we anyways? I'm Yukiko Kasakura, a transfer student from Izumo and Yoh and I had only just met. Got it?"

The last two words had slipped out of my mouth, I didn't mean to say them. A hand came flying at my face. From instinct, I stopped the slap with my left hand.

"What!" Anna backed away.

"Wow!" Yoh was clapping until Anna shot him a glare.

"Sorry, that was a defense reflex," I apologized hastily. Anna turned around,"If you're a Kasakura, then you must be an elemental master. It is a family tradition for a Kasakura to be taught elemental training before learning any else."

With that, she left back into the kitchen. I grimaced inwardly and proceeded up the stairs to my temporary room. Close behind me was Yoh. He had an intriguing expression on his face, one I could not explain.

"Yukiko-san! Do you want to go to buy groceries with me?"

I gave him an uneasy smile, "You fiancee?" He signaled to me that he had not told Anna about this. My uneasy smile shifted to a confident one.

"All right, I'll go." Personally, I would like to see that mortified face of hers.

The grocery store was abundant of the basic necessities of life--food. Shelves upon shelves were every type of food imaginable. Yoh had been lingering in the American food section of quite a long time now. I glanced at him as I dropped a jar of kimchi into a basket. "There's a spending limit, right?" I reminded as I saw him grabbing boxes of frozen dinners and not to mention frozen hamburgers. He sighed and put back several boxes.As we continued browsing the store, Yoh told me about his life with Anna and why he was engaged so early.

"You should now that the shaman population is declincing and my parent are determined."

I smiled uncomfortably. Anna seems to such a mismatch for a lazy, laid-back person like himself.

"What about you?" I was startled on this sudden question.

"Me? Well..." I explained that I was indeed engaged, although not on my parents' intentions.

"Your parents didn't make it? Weird..."

I was laughing uneasily,"You see, my parents were about to arrange an engagement for me to marry a 'good' Asakura, but that all changed."

Yoh sighed heavily, "I guess we're the same. I never like Anna in the first place, just after one thing she did, my parents thought she would be the one," he muttered quietly.

I blinked, "Then who?" Yoh did not reply until we left the store on our way back.

I knew I had to give him some time to consider his answer.Then finally he answered.

"I wanted to marry a Kasakura that lived near my old house. I can only remember some memories of her. The last time I saw her, the last words she said were: 'Yoh-kun. I can't come over to your house anymore and you can't come to mine either. This is the last time and this is good-bye'." Yoh paused, "She was the only friend I ever had back then."

I smiled vaguely at him. _That was me, but you can't seem to remember, can you? I remember it too,"Yoh-kun. I can't come over to your house anymore and you can't come to mine either. This is the last time and this is good-bye. But we'll see again right? I'm sure of it! It's a promise!"_

"What are you smiling for?" he asked me playfully.

I was taken off guard,"Oh! Um, you just don't seem like the type to fall in love easily," I explained, still with that mysterious smile,"She must have meant a lot to you."

We were still carrying the groceries back to the inn. The sky was now darkening and murky grey clouds moved in subtly. I suppose I did have a friend back then when I thought was entirely alone. It was you, Yoh, you're the one who brought those memories back. You're the one after all.


	5. Acceptance

A/N: Whew! It's been awhile since I updated! I had the document in my computer but I never had the chance to put it ; Oh well..ENJOY!

_"I surrounded myself with lies and lived in my own fantasies...never realizing that I was alone."_

That final distance between my dream and me seems to be never ending. Maybe this "dream" is only meant for reason, a reason to keep me going. My feelings for Hao have slowly eroded over my years of isolation, but some of it still remains buried deep down inside...within my darkness. That single ray of light that glows for eternity lies and shines with my lonely heart. My solitary life, my vague memories are the source of all my fears...and all my lies.

As I lay in bed awake, the strips of my tattered memories arose. Back to the day when I met him and to now. I want to remember the memories of the days when I was falling. I want to chain back the scattered memories and make everything fall into place. Make everything fall into place and realize why I chose **him**.  
I never thought we would meet again after so long. Did you forget about me all this time? I want to ask you on that destined day and find if it was really true. I didn't forget you...not yet, not ever. These days are like a living fantasy for me and what I want ahead of me...is you.

Tomorrow is the last day until summer begins and I'm not entirely sure if Anna will allow me to stay at their inn for long. She despises me for the silly reason of competition--competition for Yoh's love or rather..liking in my case. Besides Yoh and her are engaged and I have no reason to interfere willingly.  
Morning arose, pouring radiant light into the white room. My eyes squinted and I shielded them with my hand. Groaning slightly, I dragged myself out of bed and hurriedly dressed with alarming speed. Downstairs, I was 'greeted' by Anna, Yoh's unexpected fiancee.

"Look, you stay away from my Yoh or you will suffer very harsh consequences," she warned icily. I stared, smiling knowingly to her.

"Is that so? And perhaps if I caught you and Yoh together, you would think **I** would be angry?" I smirked faintly, "Personally, I wouldn't. " With that last sentence, I left the haunted inn.

Of course, I had waken up earlier than Yoh, but I can't afford to arrive at school in the nick of time. Last night, I had this feeling that I couldn't explain. Nostalgic memmories arose wanting to burst. Burst and disappear.

At school, only a handful of students were present. Some yawned immensly,others simply sat on the nearby benches with half-lidded eyes. Did I come too early? I glanced briefly at my silver analog watch. Not that early..a quarter 'til eight. School starts today at nine forty-five due to the fact it was the last day. I have plenty of time to spend, so why not? Smirking, I walked causally to the nearby park.

The birds were chirping their love songs while the trees swayed in rhythmn. A lovely harmony. My hair blew along with the wind, and fell on my face. Brushing aside my hair, I settled in a small wooden bench and laid my black school bag next to me. Maybe...sometimes, I live too much in the past. Everyone should have regrets, no one is perfect. If I could, I want to go back, go back and leave that shrine. So, that promise would be gone forever. I sometimes ask myself:Do I really care? My fate has been set, my destiny is decided. Now, I simply need to walk the path...to good?To the light? To the darkness? Or perhaps both? I could know...but I don't want to. The future is supposed to be unexpected. And we as people must expect the unexpected. And accept the unexpected.


End file.
